Insecurities
by Mandolin Reign
Summary: GSR plus Lady Heather equals Insecurities
1. Chapter 1

**Insecurities**

_(AN: Spoilers for 'Pirates Of The Third Reich', and 'Way To Go'. This is my take on what happened after Grissom arrived home the next morning. I do not own CSI.)_

Shift had ended several hours ago, but workaholic Sara had only just arrived home. As she juggled her grocery bags, her purse, and the key, she could hear the phone ringing on the other side of the door. His answering machine clicked on as she managed to walk through the door. Sara never answered Grissom's phone, but she did listen to the message, just incase it was him; however she was not prepared for the voice that came over the phone line.

"Gil, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me, and my daughter. I would like to stop by your home later today and repay you for my bail. I apologize again, I had no one to call to bring the funds to the police station, or rather I did not with to involve anyone else in this. To show you my thanks I would also like to take you out for dinner tonight. Good-bye."

Sara just froze at the sound of her voice. She felt bad for Lady Heather, she was after all about to stand trial for the attempted murder of her daughter's killer and as a result, she did spend a day in lock up before her bail hearing. That is where the pity ended. Sara knew that Grissom and this woman had some sort of bond. Grissom never talked to Sara about her, but that just made her feel more uneasy. Throughout the whole case he was distant. She wanted to be the 'big' person here, but it was hard for her to feel secure in the situation. She was probably making too much out of this. Then again, Grissom never told her he had paid the bail, why not? And surely he would not break their plans for the night to go out with this woman, would he? She was interrupted from her thoughts when he opened the door. She immediately started to pick up the groceries she had inadvertently dropped.

Grissom walked in and saw her on the floor. He squatted down and kissed her before saying, "I kind of like coming home and finding you here."

"You do?" She was feeling a little better now. "Help me with breakfast?"

"I'm right be hind you."

Before he made it all of the way into the kitchen she said, "You have a message on the machine, hun." She never turned around before entering the kitchen.

Grissom looked down at the machine and hit the play button. When he heard the voice, he almost froze. Had Sara heard this? He hadn't told her about the bail yet. He wasn't really keeping it from her, but he had also not made any effort to tell her yet. He knew that Heather was not Sara's favorite person. Then what kind of person would he be if he just walked away from someone who needed his help? Wait, did she just say dinner? Grissom had already planned on taking Sara to see a movie tonight, a rare chance outing, and he doubted Sara would want to spend her night off with Lady Heather. He chuckled to himself at the thought of such a meal. They really are a lot alike, both strong intelligent women. Well, time to face the music. He walked into the kitchen to help with breakfast.

Sara was mixing pancake batter. He walked up behind her and kissed her on the neck. She began to smile at the contact, "Did you get your message?" She tried to keep her tone light; she was not going to be the girlfriend who freaked out every time he even spoke to another woman.

"Yes, thank you."

"Uh-huh," she smiled as she poured the batter onto the hot griddle.

"Look, I was going to tell you about the bail. I just haven't seen a lot of you the last couple days."

"Uh-huh," she responded, biting her tongue to keep from adding the fact that it was his fault they had not spent much time alone the last couple days. He had been so preoccupied with the case. She shouldn't hold that against him though, she has been just as guilty of it in the past. She continued to cook the pancakes.

"I plan on turning down the dinner invitation. I was hoping that we could still catch a movie." He moved closer to her, and started to rub her neck and shoulders.

She moaned quietly, his hands felt so good. "Uh-huh," was all she said. Then she turned and handed him the plate of pancakes, and she grabbed the juice and syrup. They both walked to the table, and sat down to eat.

"This is really good."

"You sound surprised." She played with him.

"No, but it is still good."

"Thank you." He thought the smile she gave him was priceless.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. Sara started to go towards the bedroom (her usual hiding place to avoid being caught together), when he stopped her. "Stay."

"But…"

"Stay." She smiled at him and took a deep breath, unsure of what was about to happen.

Grissom answered the door, guessing he knew who was on the other side. He greeted Lady Heather with a simple "Hello".

"Hello was her response. Here is the bail. Thank you for helping me." She handed him a check as she walked past him to enter the room, stopping when she saw Sara sitting at the table. "So, I see you already have company." She walked back over to Grissom, "Can I count on you for dinner?"

"Actually, I already have plans," he smiled at Sara.

"I see, well I will see you later then," she placed her hand lightly on his chest for emphasis, and then walked out the door.

"That wasn't at all awkward." The sarcastic words were out of her mouth before she knew it.

Grissom just looked at her. "Sara, is there something wrong?"

She just sat there having an internal debate. They were finally together; did she really want to rock the boat? He had a history of pushing her away when conflict arose. Maybe she was making too much of this, but shouldn't he know?

"Sara?" Concern evident in his voice, "What is going on?"

"Okay… You don't talk about her, not that I mind that, but you also avoid the subject of Lady Heather. Then this case comes up, and you totally avoid any conversation with me, person or professional…Then I find out you paid her bail, which I do understand why, but why didn't you trust me with that information? What happened between the two of you anyway?"

"You are right. I should have told you I was helping her out, I was just afraid that you would tell me not to help her."

"I wouldn't tell you that."

"In hind sight, I know that." He continued, "Heather and I became close awhile ago while I was working a case, then in the middle of it all I accused her of murder and she ended it."

Sara sat absorbing this information, "We're you sorry it ended?"

"At the time, yes, but then I knew she wasn't what I wanted." He looked at Sara. "I'm sorry I wasn't upfront about this before now, but I wasn't sure how to approach the subject. At first it was too early to know how serious this was going to get, and then I fell in love with you and I didn't want to risk us because of the past."

"But how would you feel if-…..Did you just say that you love me?"

"I think I did."

"You think?"

He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes, "I love you Sara Sidle."

Sara smiled and said, "I love you too, Gil."

Grissom kissed her passionately. Sara realized that he really did lover her and her insecurities about Lady Heather lessened. She just hoped it was a long time before their paths crossed again.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Insecurities**

Chapter 2

_(AN: Than you for the wonderful response to the fist chapter. Originally I was not going to do more than a one shot for this story, but I was convinced to give it a try. Let me know what you think. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI)_

Sara, Grissom and Greg were in a layout room going over evidence taken from an office shooting. "Hey Grissom, isn't that your dominatrix friend in the hallway?" Greg asked.

Both Sara and Grissom looked up. Sara did her best to hide her emotions; she attempted to busy herself reading witness statements. Of course she couldn't tell you what she was reading if her life depended on it.

Grissom watched Catherine go up to Heather and shake her hand. Catherine must have seen Grissom watching, because she opened the door to the layout room and said, "I'll be in the interview room with Lady Heather." Catherine and Warrick were working the attempted murder charges against Lady Heather.

Grissom's only reply was, "Alright."

Sara shot him a look when she realized Catherine walked in because Grissom was staring out the window at the two women. 'What was this hold Lady Heather had on the man?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Sara turned a corner in the lab in time to see Grissom walk into the interview viewing room. Her curiosity got the best of her and she followed him into the viewing room. She entered quietly and watched as he viewed the interview progressing in the next room. "You on this case too now?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice. "Sara, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." She didn't even try to hide the contempt in her voice.

"I was just checking on the status of Warrick and Catherine's case."

"Bull shit"

"What?"

"Bull shit," now she was just irritated.

"Sara, I'm the supervisor. It is my job to know the progress of all ongoing cases."

"You just keep telling yourself that!" She nodded as she spoke, and did not realize how loud her response was.

"Sara, you're getting hysterical." He regretted it the second the words were out of his mouth.

She hated it when men used the word 'hysterical' when arguing with a woman. "I'm getting hysterical, I'm getting hysterical. Are you serious? My god Gil, one day you are telling me how much you love me, and the next you can't keep your thoughts and your eyes off another woman. If that is what you really want then fine, at least be honest with yourself, and with the woman you claimed to love!" With that she stormed out of the room slamming the door HARD.

Out in the hall Jim and Sofia were talking just down from the door Sara had just exited. "Excuse me Sofia," he said as he tried to catch up to Sara. "Sar, wait up for a second." Sara was near tears which made her angry. The last thing she wanted to do was have to explain to anyone why she was upset. "Sara," he said as he reached for her arm.

"What Brass?" She did not mean to sound as harsh as she had. "Sorry…It's …a…been a long shift."

"Ah huh. Well, shift is over, how 'bout if I buy you breakfast?"

"No, that's alright, I just want to head home."

"No, breakfast Sara. Look if you don't want to talk about it that is fine, but you are going to eat."

She half smiled, "Okay. Let me get my things. Five minutes?"

"I'll meet you out front."

She nodded and headed for the locker room. Five minutes later she was climbing into Jim's car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So eggs or pancakes?"

"Pancakes," she said plainly.

"You want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"The weather, football, upcoming elections, or a certain entomologist?" He raised his eyebrows at the last part."

She furrowed her eyebrows at his question.

"You two have to remember you work with trained investigators."

"What do you know?" She questioned him.

"I know that you finally got Gil to pick his head up from the microscope, but now a certain brunette dominatrix has found some trouble and he is spending time on a case he doesn't need to be. Don't worry, as far as I know, I'm the only one who knows," he winked.

Sara just sat there listening to what Jim was telling her.

He paused, waiting for a response when she just stared at the table, he continued "Sara, he may be acting like a horse's ass, but he does love you."

"That's what he said a couple days ago, but then today he was so preoccupied with her that he lost focus on our case and snuck off to watch her interview. What am I suppose to think? He would rather be with her, I get that. I just wish he would be upfront about it rather than claim to love me then stab me in the back."

"Sara there has to be more to this then what you've seen. I know that man is in love with you. Besides, he knows that there are at least three people, if not more, ready to kick his ass if he hurts you."

She smiled at that thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom waited about ten minutes after Sara stormed out and then decided it was time to leave. He was hoping that she would have calmed down enough to talk to by now. He looked throughout the building for her, then in the parking lot for her car. He found it sitting right where it usually was, so he went back inside. When he saw Nick in the break room he asked, "Hey, have you seen Sara?"

"No, but she did clock out at the end of shift."

"Thanks." He turned toward his office as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sara's number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you going to answer that?" Jim asked.

"Probably not," was her reply.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Insecurities**

Chapter 3

_(AN: Thank you for the wonderful response to the story so far. Let me know what you think - I can take it. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI)_

Her phone rang two more times as they ate, but Sara still ignored it. "You know Sara, you cannot ignore it forever." She just looked at him. "Regardless of whether or not you answer the phone, you still have to go home at the end of the day." He knew they were living together.

"Is there any part of our lives that you don't know about?"

He just smiled at her. "I have my ways." She laughed a little at that. "You all set?" He asked as he pulled out his wallet. He shook his hand at Sara when she also pulled her wallet out, "It's on me. No arguments." Sara just smiled at the man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom was starting to worry now, because Sara was no where in the lab. He had run into Sophia who informed him that Sara and Jim had left together. Grissom figured it was worth a try, so he opened his phone and dialed his friend's phone number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim had brought Sara back to her car. She was sitting in her driver's seat when Jim's phone rang, "Brass…hey…yah…I don't know…I'll try." He looked at Sara and covered the mouth piece, "It's for you." His eyes pleaded with her to take the phone.

She mouthed the words, "I'm sorry, I can't," before driving away.

Jim took a deep breath, "Gil, she left." He made his way into the lab.

"Did she know it was me who wanted to talk to her?"

"Yah, I think she did." He was almost to Grissom's office now. There was along pause on Grissom's end, so Jim continued, "I'm sorry Gil."

"Me too."

Jim walked into Grissom's office, took the phone away from his face, and said "I don't think that I'm the one who needs to hear that." He hung up the phone. "Go home Gil. She needs you, all of you, or you may lose her."

Grissom just nodded. He stood and grabbed his jacket before heading out the door.

Fifteen minutes later he was sitting in his drive. He loved coming home and finding her car in the drive, her clothes in his closet, her veggie corn dogs in his freezer, and most importantly, her mind, body, and soul in his bed. How can he love her so much and still hurt her so badly?

Meanwhile, inside she saw him pull up, and quickly ran to the bedroom, trying desperately to get into bed and pretend to be asleep before he opened the door. She knew they had to talk, but she was too numb right now. Why did she give up her apartment? Now she had no where to go to be alone.

Grissom walked through the front door, a little nervous about what was waiting for him. He got his response pretty quickly. On the couch he saw a pillow and a neatly folded blanket. He was starting to realize how much he had really hurt her. She had never asked him to sleep on the couch before. This was not the first argument they had, but in the past, they had always slept together at the end of the day. They were always able to leave work at work and home at home. He broke that rule. He had brought work home, and the case he chose to bring home hurt the woman he loved.

He tossed and turned on the couch all day, unable to sleep. He would have liked to believe it was because the couch was not comfortable, but that was not the real reason.

He eventually got off of the couch. Sara was off that night, and Grissom was about to do something he never did. He picked up his phone and dialed. After a couple minutes, his call was answered, "Hi Catherine…Yah, sorry…Look, I'm not feeling very well, I need you to hand out assignments tonight…Thanks…Good-bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara decided to give up on her attempt to sleep. She was not having any more luck sleeping than Grissom. She had the night off, but had no plans. Might as well take a shower. She took off her clothes, turned on the water, and climbed in to the wet comfort. She just stood there under the hot water. Before she knew what was happening, tears started down her face. She loved him so much, why did she let herself get hurt like this. She shook the thoughts out of her head and washed herself. When she opened the curtain, the room was filled with steam and sitting on the sink was a small glass with a single wildflower in it. She smiled at it. Maybe it was time to talk. She stopped in the bedroom to get dressed, headed down the hall and down the stairs.

He was waiting on the couch waiting for her. "Aren't you working tonight?" She said.

"I called in sick. I need to be with you."

"I see."

"Sara, I'm sorry."

She tried to remain calm, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you sorry? Are you sorry because you are preoccupied with someone else? Because you are interfering with a case you are not on? Because you are not working the case you are on as a result? Or are you sorry I caught you unable to take your eyes off another woman? Or..What?" She said shaking her head, "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry," he paused as he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I let myself get so preoccupied that I neglected the one person who means the world to me." He took her hands, and looked her in the eye, "I just feel so bad for her, she lost her daughter, then her instinct took over and she tried to kill the man responsible. I should have seen that coming and stopped her."

Sara pulled her hands away, "First of all, we are talking about us, not anyone else, US!" She was screaming now, "Second of all, you're upset because you couldn't tell the future? What the fuck Grissom? It is not up to you. Heather is an adult, she made her choices, I feel for her too, but you can't stop something you don't know is coming." Was he really this oblivious? She grabbed her keys and left, slamming the door behind her.

He ran to the door and opened it calling after her, "Sara, please come back!"

"I can't Gil, maybe someday I'll forget about the crap, but not today!"

She pulled out of the drive and her tires squealed as she drove down the street. There was no destination in her mind. She just wanted to go away from him. She needed a break. She was so lost in her thoughts. Then a thought occurred to her, she picked up her phone and called Catherine, "Hey I hear Grissom called in sick, you need some help?…Alright, I'll be there soon…Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she walked into the lab, she was greeted by Nick, "We have a hit and run, you ready?"

"Sure," she turned and followed him out the door.

After they climbed into the Denali, she just sat there quietly. Nick broke the silence, "So, what's wrong?"

"What?"

"Well, you're obviously upset about something."

"It's just been a long few days."

"You get into an argument with the guy you've been seeing?"

She paused unsure of what he knew and where this was going, "Something like that. Look, I don't really want to talk about okay?"

"Well, if you change your mind, I'm here." He parked at their scene, but before she could get out of the car he grabbed her hand, "Anytime day or night." He held her gaze with his eyes. She smiled knowing he meant it.

They opened the doors to get out of their vehicle when suddenly shots rang out in the night. There was running and screaming all around them. Sara felt a stinging as she fell to the ground. She could see Nick lying on the other side of the SUV, "Nick?" she could barely get the word out of her mouth.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

**Insecurities**

Chapter 4

_(AN: Thank you for the wonderful response to the story so far. I would like to clarify something that was brought up in one of the reviews though. Please know that this is not meant as an attack, as I do appreciate all input. It was mentioned that I was portraying Sara as 'needy' and while we all are to a degree, I am not trying to make her overly so, after all, she is the one who walked out when it came down to it. Needy woman are not the ones who leave in those situations. They are the ones who are left behind. I look forward to reading your thoughts on this and chapter 4. Again, I really like the comments, but I felt the need to clarify my thoughts. Thank you for taking the time to read and respond. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI)_

Gil sat on the couch; he could feel the start of the migraine. Stress of course, he thought. He was trying to close his eyes when he heard ringing. He grumbled as he fumbled for the phone. "Grissom," he tersely answered.

"Gil, its Catherine. I'm sorry, I know you're not well, but we have a situation…"

He could hear the uncertainty and possibly fear in her voice, "Catherine what's wrong?"

"There was a shooting at a hit and run scene. Four were shot, two uniforms and…" she paused and took a deep breath, "and two CSI's. One of the uniformed officers was pronounced at the scene."

"Catherine who was it?" Grissom was now racing around grabbing his wallet, shoes, and keys.

"Sara and Nick. They're both at Desert Palms Hospital."

He nearly choked on his breath, "But…Sara's not on tonight."

"She called and asked if we needed any extra help, so I sent her with Nick."

"Cath, I'm on my way to the hospital, the shooting scene is yours, call in all shifts if you need them. Everyone wears their bullet proof vest. Everyone."

"I'll take care of it."

"Oh and Catherine," he was now climbing into his vehicle.

"Yeah."

"Be careful."

"Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom pulled into the parking lot of Desert Palms about ten minutes later. He jumped out of the car and ran through the entrance. There was a bustle of activity. Many police officers were waiting on word. Including Jim Brass.

"Gil, over here." He called to his friend.

"How is she?" He knew he should have said 'they,' but he needed to know about her first.

"One shot in the abdomen, Nick was shot in the hip and shoulder, and officer Landry was shot in the back. They are all either in surgery or on their way." He spoke matter-of-factly.

"Jim, what the hell happened?"

"We are still not completely sure. Nick and Sara were shot while exiting their Denali. Landry and McIntire were standing near the front of it."

"McIntire?" Grissom questioned, having a hard time following what was happening.

"Yeah, he died at the scene." Jim looked at his feet before continuing, "There may have been two shooters, but that hasn't been confirmed yet. Every cop in the city wants a part of the investigation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It felt like an eternity later when the doctor came into the waiting room. "Are you waiting for word on a Nicholas Stokes?"

"Yes, yes, I am," Grissom said as he and Jim jumped to their feet.

"Well, his surgery went well. He is very lucky, both bullets missed major arteries. He should be headed home in a couple days. He's in recovery right now, but you'll be able to he him soon."

"That's great to hear. Do you know anything about the others?"

"Only that they are still in surgery. Hopefully someone will be out shortly to update you on their condition."

"Thank you," both Jim and Grissom replied.

The doctor nodded and walked away.

Grissom called Catherine to update her on Nick's condition and to get an update on the investigation. While he was speaking, someone came out to talk to Brass, "Uh, Catherine I have to go. You're doing a great job. Bye."

The other man walked away as Grissom approached his friend, "What's going on?" He asked a little weary of the answer.

"You can see Nick now. What did Catherine say?"

"Definitely two shooters, possibly gang related, but their still checking all of the evidence." Jim nodded. "I'm going to see Nick now, let me know if there is any news on Sara."

"Will do."

Grissom made his way down the hall to Nick.

Nick looked up, happy to see a familiar face, "Hey Griss."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but alive."

Grissom nodded, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. One minute we were climbing out of the Denali, the next we were both on the ground. I'm sorry it just happened so fast. How is Sara?"

"She's in surgery."

"She was supposed to have tonight off, Griss. She was upset about something, but she didn't want to talk about. I figured she had had an argument with her new guy. You'll let me know how she is? The nurses don't share too much."

"As soon as I hear." Grissom nodded, trying to control his emotions. "I'm going to go find out what I can now. I'll be back in a bit, why don't you get some rest."

Nick nodded, unsure about the expressions on his supervisor's face.

Grissom left Nick's room and headed for the bathroom. He walked into a stall, closed the door, then leaned against it. His head fell into his hands as he began to cry. He had taken the night off to spend with her, but instead drove her out of his home and into work. How could things have gone so horribly wrong? He loved her, more than anyone, and for much longer than anyone knew, even her. He needed to make this right somehow.

His cell phone began to vibrate. He collected himself as best he could before answering, "Grissom."

"Gil, it's Jim. The doctor is here about Sara."

"I'm on my way."

He practically sprinted down the hall.

"How is she?" He asked the doctor as he approached.

"She's stable. She lost a lot of blood, but the surgery went well."

"When can I see her?"

"It may be about an hour, we'll let you know."

"Thank you."

The doctor turned to leave as Grissom let out a deep breath of relief.

"We got an update on Landry also," Jim said solemnly, "He's going to be paralyzed."

"Oh, god." Grissom looked around and saw a woman crying surrounded by other cops and what looked to be family. He assumed that was Landry's wife. He felt so bad for her at that moment. He suddenly really needed to see Sara. He needed to know that she was going to be alright. "I have to see Sara."

Jim just nodded as Grissom left the room. He found a nurse, "Excuse me, I need to see Sara Sidle, she just got out of surgery."

"I'm sorry, but visitors are not allowed yet."

"I need to see her," His eyes pleaded for help.

"She is still unconscious."

"Please, just let me sit with her."

The nurse pressed her lips together and thought for a moment, "Alright, come with me." She took him to Sara's room. She was sleeping so peacefully.

"Thank you."

The nurse left the two alone. Grissom pulled a chair up to Sara's bed. He picked up her hand in his, and then stroked it with his other hand. "Sara, I am so sorry this happened to you. I am sorry that you felt like you had to go into work to get away from me. I love you so much. I just don't know how to make you to believe that." He sat silently for a while watching her sleep, stoking her hand.

An hour or two later, she began to stir, "Sara, honey, it's okay. I'm here."

Her eyelids began to flicker, "Gil?"

"Yes baby, I'm here."

She looked confused. "Where's Nick, is he okay?"

"Nick's going to be fine. He is just down the hall. Sara, I am so sorry I hurt you. I don't want to lose you. When I got that phone call tonight, I was terrified I was going to lose you forever. I don't ever want to feel like that again. I love you so much." His head knew he was throwing too much at her at once, but his heart wouldn't shut-up.

"Gil, slow down, my head is swimming with all of the paid meds they must have me on right now."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, maybe in a little while we can try this conversation again." She saw the hurt look on his face. "Would you stay with me until then?" She wasn't ready to talk yet, but she was scared of what had happened that night. All of it, the fight and the shooter. Right now she needed to just be held.

He pulled his chair closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He would stay until she was ready to talk.

TBC

_Please let me know what you think. Thank you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Insecurities**

Chapter 5

_(AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, wasn't to sure where to go from here. Thank you for all of the feedback, it is always appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.)_

Sara awoke to find Grissom still holding her. "Hey, you still here?"

"Where else would I be?"

She just looked at him, wondering what he was really thinking.

Watching her, he seemed to know what she was thinking. "Sara, this is not only where I belong, but also where I want to be."

She just smiled shyly at the floor while she thought for a moment, "Have you heard anything about the case?"

"Yes," he took a deep breath before continuing, "Two men decided to shoot at some cops. Why? I don't know, but when you and Nick got out of a vehicle with flashing lights, they assumed you were police officers too. That is all I know right now, Catherine is running the investigation, but at least the two men are in custody."

"That's good." She thought for a minute, "Have you eaten or slept in the last two days?"

He just smiled a half smile and shook his head.

"Gil, you need to eat something. You look like hell."

"You're one to talk at least I don't have tubes going in and out of me."

She lay there with her mouth gaped open in mock horror, "Low blow!"

He just smiled at her.

"Go get something to eat."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"I'd like for you to stay, but it won't be as much fun if you pass out from hunger. Go, please. . You'll miss me sleeping and probably nothing else. Take a break, you need it." You can come back later.

"Alright." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you," she smiled at him.

"I love you too," and then he was gone.

Sara spent some time resting, and then turned on the television. She was mid-flip when she heard a ringing noise. She looked at the phone in her room, but it wasn't responsible for the sound. Then she noticed Grissom's jacket sitting on the table next to her bed. She chuckled a little, 'leave it to him to forget his phone.' She reached for the jacket and pulled the phone out of the pocket.

She thought for a second, and then opened the phone, "Hello."

"Hello," came a female voice. "I am trying to reach Gil Grissom."

"He is not here right now, can I take a message?" Sara knew full well that the dominatrix was at the other end of this call, but she figured she would just see what she had to say.

"No, no message, but maybe you could help me. According to the news, two CSI's were shot. I am just wondering if he is alright because I have not spoken to him lately."

"He's fine." Sara thought for a minute then decided to continue, "I was shot. He's been here with the two of us who were shot."

"Well I hope your recovery goes well. Thank you for your help. Good-bye"

"Bye."

Sara just shook her head, not really sure what to think.

TBC

_AN: Sorry this was so short; I plan on updating soon though. Please review, all opinions are greatly appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6

**Insecurities**

Chapter 6

_(AN: Thank you for all of the feedback, it is always appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.)_

Sara went back to flipping through the television channels after the phone call. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was watching, as her mind was still on the conversation she had just had. 'I can't believe I just did that!' Had she gone insane? She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hey, you up for some visitors?" Jim asked from the doorway.

"Sure, come on in." Sara was surprised at how many people actually came into her room. Jim was the first. He held the door open for Warrick to push in the wheel chair that held Nick. Catherine and Greg followed. "Nick, that's not fair. I want to get out of bed." She smiled at him.

He took her hand and said, "All in good time Darlin'." She smiled back at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Asked Warrick.

"I've been better."

"Well, remind me to show you two how to duck sometime."

"Very funny Warrick."

"Seriously guys, it's good to have you both safe." Catherine put her hand on Nick's shoulder as she spoke.

Suddenly a ringing sounded in the room. Those who were standing upright all checked their phones, but no one had the offending phone. Catherine looked at the table and saw the lit up phone, "Sara is that yours?"

"No, Ah…Grissom forgot it here. You can just let it go to voice mail."

"Uh huh." Catherine replied.

"I'm surprised he left at all," Jim said. "He was refusing all offers for food and sleep until he knew you were going to be alright." Then he caught himself, "Both of you."

"How did you get him to leave Sara?" Greg laughed a little.

"I don't know, I guess I just gained consciousness, and he decided it was time to eat, sleep, and/or shower."

"Which he needed, all three." Catherine half snorted. They all let out a small chuckle.

The group chatted casually for a bit longer until Jim caught Sara yawning, "Alright guys, we should be going, this girl needs some rest. After a chorus of "Good-bye," and "Take Care," she was alone again, and before long some of the pain meds took effect and she was asleep.

About an hour later, Grissom returned to her room to find her sleeping soundly. He just stood there watching her chest rise and fall with every breath, thinking how grateful he was that she would be fine. He shuddered when he thought of how close he came to losing her forever. That was a feeling he never wanted to know again. He needed to touch her, to be near her. He walked over and kissed her gently on the forehead then took her hand and sat down next to her and watched her sleep some more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon the doctor had insisted that Sara begin sitting up as much as possible and the next day she went for a short walk down the hall. Grissom was more than eager to help her. As they made their way down the hall he supported her right arm as she held the IV pole with her left. They slowly made their way down the hall.

"If you want to turn back, just say the word," Grissom was worried she would overdo it.

"Not yet, I want to go just a little further."

"Don't push yourself too far Sara," as he said it she stumbled a little and quickly grabbed her to steady her.

"Oops," she smiled a little, "Maybe we should head back now." They turned around and slowly walked back towards her room. "So, did you miss something when you left earlier?"

"You mean besides you?"

She playfully rolled her eyes, "No something else."

"No, I don't think so."

"Your phone."

"You know I have not even missed it."

"That is probably because I am the one who got to hear it ring all morning," she joked.

"Did I miss any important calls?"

"No not really, I only answered one call and the rest I let go to voice mail."

"So who called?" He asked as they re-entered Sara's room.

"Well the one I answered came from a certain bail-borrowing friend of yours."

He froze for a second, 'Why would she call me?'

Sara was stuck in the middle of the floor, "Uh Gil, little help."

"Sorry." He helped her sit on the chair in her room.

After she adjusted herself so she could lean back. She looked at his deer in headlights look, "Any curiosity about why she called." She couldn't help but taunt him a little.

"What did she say?" He was afraid of the answer.

"She was worried that you had been hurt."

"Oh." He took a deep breath, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, why? Shouldn't I be?"

"No, I…uh just know she is not really your favorite person to cross paths with."

"Mmmh, well it is about the same excitement you would get from having a conversation with…oh, say Hank."

He cringed a little at that thought, remembering how jealous he was when his mentor first told him of the relationship between Sara and Hank. "Point taken."

She reached out her hand to him, but couldn't quite reach, "Gil." He looked at her outstretched hand and took it in his own. "She also told me that she hasn't spoken to you in a while."

"I had no need to."

"I know."

"I'm sorry I-"

"Gil, don't. We both could have handled things better, but for now let's just forget all of the crap and move forward."

He leaned into her and they kissed.

The End


End file.
